


The Majestic Dance

by LostOFallonGirl



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short, Sunken Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl
Summary: The Yule Ball, Neville takes Ginny....AS FRIENDS...ROM/COM
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210712
Kudos: 3





	The Majestic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 7 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Sinking a Ship Challenge: Chaser 3's Choice: Neville/Ginny Sunk by Draco Malfoy

"Neville, I heard you were taking our sister to the Yule Ball," Fred and George spoke simultaneously as they crossed their arms over their chests and blocked his path to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Guys...ah...I-I have to get going...to-to class," Neville spoke in a small stutter. "We-we are only going...as-as fri-friends."

"Only as friends, likely story!" George piped in as Fred smiled. "It better be, mate, or you will know what it's like," Fred stated as he smiled.

"Know-know...like what-what is like?" Neville didn't like where this conversation was going. He only asked Ginny because he knew she wanted to go to the ball and no one else was willing to take her.

"What it's like when you made all the Weasley males mad." Fred and George smiled as they moved aside so Neville could escape the Gryffindor common room. "Do not hurt our baby sister, Nev, or you will be sorry," They ended simultaneously.

Neville just rushed past them and left the portrait. _Now I know why no one asked you. I'm so glad we are merely friends, otherwise they would be ten times worse._ Neville sighed as he rushed down the steps. He was late for his study group meeting with Luna Lovegood and a couple of her classmates in the library. _Luna, why did you have to say yes to that punk of a Bulgarian? I was going to ask you...but you were snatched from my grasp only ten minutes before I asked you. Blast it all. Now all of Ginny's brothers are up my bum about taking out the only available female Weasley. I think I would have had less gruff if I had asked Ron._ Neville groaned as he made it to the library entrance.

"Hey, Neville," Ginny spoke from behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Hi...Ginny, can we talk later? I'm running kind of late," Neville asked her as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Oh...alright, but I just wanted to let you know I'm wearing pink, green and white. It was the best looking dress mom could find, considering our budget," she said smiling as she gave him a small hug.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure our colors didn't clash," Ginny said, smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about. Mine are black and white," Neville said, smiling as he hugged her gently. "But, now, I really have to go meet with Luna and her friends. I'm already late."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Neville," Ginny said as she left his grip. "I'll see you later tonight. I have to help Hermione with...her preparations."

"Preparations? Do I even want to know?" Neville shook his head before saying, "Tell me about it later. I'm so late."

"Alright, see you later, Neville," Ginny said as she walked down the hall, heading for the stairs.

Neville sighed, shaking his head as he entered the library.

"You are soooo late, Neville Longbottom! What took you? I imagined it would have been easier to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"A what?" Neville asked as he sat down across from Luna. "Where is the rest of the study group?"

"They abandoned us, Neville. But don't worry, I'll catch you up to speed," Luna said, smiling.

"Abandoned us?" Neville dared to ask.

"You are over an hour late, Nev. An hour! I imagined you would have arrived here 15 minutes ago, we would have had our entire team here, but even then it was pushing it," Luna said, shaking her head as she stared at him with her dreamy blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. Ginny's brothers...it's hard to escape them. First Ron, then Fred and George," Neville said softly.

"I'm sorry, Nev, I should have realized. So Ginny said yes, I take it? I'm glad. She's a sweet girl," Luna said, smiling.

"I know she is but we are only going as friends," Neville said, authoritatively, "not to mistake my interest in you, for a mere friendship. I really do like you Luna," he continued.

"Oh, I know. I imagine the brothers would be much more harsh if they knew Ginny's real interest," Luna said, smiling.

"Real interest?" Neville again dared to ask.

"Oh, yes, the one and only...Draco Malfoy." Luna blushed when Neville covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say that out loud. You never know...who may be listening," Neville whispered in Luna's ear.

Luna smiled as she pulled his hand off her mouth. "Trust me, Neville, the only person that can hear our conversation is the one I intended to hear it." Luna pointed to the shelves behind her with her eyes. _Could it be Malfoy in the stacks?_

* * *

Draco had been observing the conversation between Longbottom and the Loony Lovegood, when his ears perked to the words: Ginny's real interest. He had been on a constant look out for her brothers as he amiably found her in a secluded area but before he even made it to the tree she was leaning against, he saw Scar-Head Potter intercept him and heard him ask her to the ball, himself. He would have throttled him, if it hadn't been for the fact Ginny denied him, saying she already had a date which meant he couldn't ask her to the dance anyway.

Draco fumed for weeks about the entire ordeal but now that he had found out Ginny would have liked him to ask her, he simply knew he had to steal a dance tomorrow night. He would dare and ask for a small dance, in hopes he could convince her to want more of him. _I know I am attractive, but I must convince her that I'm more than merely looks. I must convince her I am more than a bullying Slytherin, who picks on Scar-Head, Weasel and Bushy Brain. I must show her I can be civil, talented and intelligent as my advisory Granger, but can also be fun. I am, after-all, an impeccable athlete._

Draco smiled as he took a random book off the shelf and headed to the counter, where Madam Pince sat reading a thick book behind the desk. She looked up the moment Draco appeared in front of her peripheral vision. "May I help you Mister Malfoy?"

"I would like to check out this book, Madam." Draco said smoothly as he presented the book to Madam Pince, cooly.

"Are you sure you want this book, Mister Malfoy?" Madam Pince asked as she examined the title.

"Of course, I'm sure." Draco responded, rolling his eyes. _Who does she think I am? An indecisive Ravenclaw? I am Draco Malfoy!_

"For the record, Mister Malfoy, I never expected you would be interested in The Witches Guide to Household Chores, as I suspect not even your mother, Narcissa had an interested in that." Madam Pince smiled as she handed him his book back. He took it from her, stared at the book in utter shock and fled the library. _Oh the embarrassment! I bet that Loony Ravenclaw overheard that, not to mention that nutter Longbottom. They are probably snickering over the bane of my existence and my obvious folly with choice of literature._

* * *

"Ginny, do you think this is entirely necessary?" Hermione groaned as Ginny kept tugging the brush through her hair while she sat upon a chair in the dorm's lavatory.

"Yes, Hermione. You must show off your feminine wiles," Ginny said smiling. "Show my brother what he was missing, when he chose you as a last ditch effort."

"But my hair, it's hardly tameable." Hermione cried out when Ginny savagely tore out a few hairs with the brush, causing her head to fly back.

"We can try to use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment. I know you don't like Lavender but she gave me this bottle, in case your hair became to untamable," Ginny said as she pulled out the bottle of potion, showing it to Hermione.

"Can we trust Lavender?" Hermione questioned. _  
_

"Of course, she wanted to help but you made it clear you didn't want to be dolled up by the girls in your dorm. I promised I would help you and I am," Ginny said softly as she started to pour the entire contents of the Sleakeazy bottle onto Hermione's hair. _If Lav-Lav mucked this up, I will show her my famous Bat-Bogey Hex!_ "Why don't you scrub it in, like you do when you wash your hair. When you are finished, I'll attempt to brush your hair out again."

Hermione groaned as she started to massage her scalp. "This will never happen again. I won't put up with this, Gin. I cannot. I refuse to do this much work. My hair is just that untamed and if it takes so much to be tamed, I might as well never attempt to do so again."

"Oh, what about if you get married? Wouldn't you like to look good on your wedding day?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the countertop in front of Hermione. _  
_

"I suppose I should but I think by then I would hire a salon to work on this mess and not allow you to strain your arm. Which, how is it doing by the way?" Hermione asked.

"It's doing fine, thanks for the muscle salve you gave me," Ginny said, smiling as she rubbed her right forearm reassuringly. _I never thought an aspiring Quidditch player could get a muscle cramp as bad as this working on hair._

"So I heard a rumor you were going to the Yule Ball with Neville. Did he ask you?" Hermione suddenly inquired.

"That he did but we agreed we are only going as friends," Ginny said, smiling. "Besides, the boy I really wanted to ask me never would."

"Oh? Let me guess...Terry Boot?" Hermione asked, wiggling her eyebrows, giggling at the instant look of dismay Ginny showed on her face. "No? Not Terry. Hmmm, how about Harry? Is it Harry?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I no longer think that Harry will ever see me any other way than being Ron's sister—untouchable."

Hermione sighed as she continued to massage her scalp. "Do you think you can brush it now?"

Ginny smiled as she jumped down off the counter. _I sure hope so, because if not, it's back to the drawing board with this one._ "Let's see if this stuff worked." She smiled as she picked up the brush from the counter and pulled it through Hermione's hair, smiling as it easily went through with no problems. "It's working!"

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought for a moment my hair would be as bad as my aunt's and look like a rat's nest for the ball." She smiled as she leaned her head back, letting Ginny brush through her hair. "So, who were you hoping would ask you?"

"Don't overreact," Ginny said as she brushed through Hermione's hair, pulling it back and twisting it as she continued to brush it, "but it's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sighed as she looked up to Ginny. "Is this a way of getting to Harry by going out with his nemesis or are you truly going after Malfoy?"

"No one really knows who he really is. No one, Hermione. He truly is a loner, even though he has his little circle of friends that was thrust upon him when he entered Hogwarts as a born Slytherin," Ginny spoke softly.

"I respect your choice and your reasoning, but do you really know him?" Hermione asked softly as Ginny continued to brush through her hair. "Honestly though, I do not think it has ever been this easy to brush through my hair, this Sleakeazy is a miracle potion."

"No, I don't Hermione, but it's just the Yule Ball. I really want to get to know him, and it would be nice to see him from a different perspective, don't you think?" Ginny said softly. "I know what it feels like to be alone in a crowd, I was shrouded my first year at Hogwarts, I kept everyone in the dark about The Diary...and it would be nice to talk with someone that might understand what I have been through."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione sighed. "Draco could possibly know the bitter truths of your darkest moments, but will he be everything you imagine? Could he possibly be your Shinning Knight? I have my doubts he is anything you expect him to be Ginny. But, should you pursue him, you have my support, always."

"Oh, thanks, Hermione!" Ginny said as she continued to brush out all of Hermione's curls until her hair was completely straight. "How do you want to style your hair?"

"I can actually style my hair? Oh, I never thought...well, how about we do something simple but dramatically different from the Hermione Granger everyone knows?" Hermione asked Ginny as she looked up at her.

"That would suit you, actually. I think I have the perfect idea," Ginny said as she began to brush through her hair quickly.

* * *

Ginny was waiting with Neville at the Great Hall doors when Hermione made her grand entrance and the look on Ron's face made her grin mischievously. _Take that, Ron. You shouldn't have made Hermione your last resort. Oh, look at Krum. His eyes are simply dazzled by Her-my-owe-ninny's dramatic change of appearance._

Neville and several other students were slack jawed by Hermione's appearance. No one thought Hermione was a girl until the moment she unveiled the dazzling beauty she had been hiding from the rest of the world. Even Malfoy made a double take when Hermione made her entrance on Krum's arm.

Ginny nearly blushed when she caught sight of Draco Malfoy gawking at Hermione. _Even Draco Malfoy was impressed by Hermione's new look. I should be proud to make him gawk at her but I'm slightly jealous of it, as well._ She hoped he hadn't noticed her staring as he seemed to have made eye contact with her only moments after she gazed in his direction. _Shit! Did he see me? Oh, how embarrassing! I didn't mean to stare, honestly, I was only observing his reaction to my work._

* * *

_Wow, who would have thought Granger could actually be a presentable lady?_ Draco thought as he observed her grand entrance. _Why do I feel like I have eyes on me? Shouldn't this be the moment where everyone has their eyes on Granger?_ Draco sighed as he observed the crowd. No one seemed to have their eyes on him. T _his is simply strange. Who is staring at me? Is my mind playing tricks?_

Draco finally found Neville Longbottom, who had the oddest expression of shock on his face. _He must be looking at Granger. I would have gawked in the same manor, if I didn't know how to hold my composure._ Then his eyes met with Ginny's and all his thoughts came to a halt as he held eye contact with her for a few moments before he noticed her blush before she broke eye contact. _It was Ginny! She was the one who had her eyes on me! Oh, look how lovely she is. I will have to ask her for a dance. She wouldn't refuse me that privilege, would she? Could she? I know that she likes me, so would she deny me?_

* * *

After several long dances with Neville Longbottom, Ginny wanted to sit down for a rest period. Neville was so excited by the prospect of sitting down that he found his way to a table quickly as Ginny headed to the drink table to receive a few refreshments. Before she arrived, however, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. When she turned around she wasn't expecting to see the face of Draco Malfoy. In fact she thought it might have been Neville, telling her which punch he had wanted to drink.

"Oh...Ne—Hello, Draco?" Ginny felt stupid when she questioned him. _Oh I cannot believe I thought he was Neville!_

"Hello, Ginny, are you enjoying the Yule Ball?" Draco simply ignored her brief stupidity as he smiled.

"Yes, in fact, I was about to get some refreshments," Ginny stated as she found herself lost in his cool grey eyes.

"Would you mind if we danced before you...joined your friends?" Draco asked softly as he found her hand in his and he lead them to the middle of the dance floor.

The crowd of students and teachers, alike, were shocked by the chosen pair and spread to far corners of the hall, much as they did for the Champions Dance.

It was so magical, the feeling of being in each other's arms. It was as if their heartbeats merged as one. Ginny allowed Draco to lead her across the dance floor as she rhythmically fell into step. It was nothing like the dances she had with Neville, even though he was a good dancer. Draco was beyond great when it came to dancing. The feeling that he inspired inside of her took her to new heights and while they danced it could only be raised higher than she ever could have thought possible.

Draco found himself enjoying the company of Ginny Weasley more than he thought possible. She followed his every move better than Pansy, which, he had to admit, was rhythmically lacking when it came to dancing. He had never felt this in tune with a dance partner. It was the most thrilling and amazing feeling of his life. The weirdest realization was that they never even talked and they were both able to keep the rhythm as the dances changed.

After completing four dances, Draco finally held them at a halt. The entire hall was filled with clapping students, as well as a few irate Weasley brothers, who were so shocked by Malfoy's boldness of dancing with their baby sister that they had not dared moving to stop them.

"I hope you enjoyed the dances as much as I did," Draco stated softly in Ginny's ear as they bowed to the applause. "I would like to get to know you better and would love it if you would be so kind and allow me to court you?"

Ginny was so shocked by his proposal that she nearly felt her knees cave out from under her, but was saved when he caressed her back with his arm.

"What do you say, Ginny?" Draco goaded an answer.

"Yes!" Ginny said, smiling as the audience continued to applaud them while they made their way off the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crazy entry.


End file.
